The Last Hope
by futureauthor121
Summary: The last hope is aboout a Firenation noble being not only the last female airbender but Aangs spiritual soulmate! the story moves on to describe Aangs fight on to love Hua the airbender or his only Katara! zutara maybe or some Kattang?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I got this story and I needed to record it:p! Hope you like an if  
you don't then I erase your mind! The storys about an airbender in  
the fire nation! The story takes place 3 weeks after sozins comet.

I wanderd through Manzae park, where they have the most  
beautiful amber trees In the Autum time. I look up to the sky to see  
sun in the sky looking down upon me. I looked around the park to see a  
couple kids sparring using firebending.  
Firebending made me frown thinking about it, since I'm the only  
member of my high mighty firebending family to not firebend. To think  
about it more my looks don't resemble my family either, having grey  
eyes and pale skin.  
But today I was free in the amber trees, flowing with the wind.  
" Hey Hua!" my friend Ty popped in front of me from behind the  
amber rose tree.  
"Oh hey Ty you scared me," I said, smiling at him.  
"So what are you doing?"Ty asked as he walked beside me, trying to  
hold my hand for the hundreth time.  
"Can you please stop that Ty!" I hissed, starring at him.  
"Stop what? I'm not doing anything?" He said trieing to look  
elsewhere to avoid my hazerdous gaze.  
"Can you stop trying to act like I'm you're girlfriend! Were just  
friends and besides I'm twelve and you're eleven-"  
"And a half," he quickly commented before I could even finish.  
"and a half," I smiled starring at the white puffy clouds that  
marked the babyblue sky.  
"Ok well than friend I have to go, my moms making tea." and just  
like that Ty ran as fast as he could to get home for his tea. And he  
loved tea.  
I walked towards the outskirts of the park where no one hung out,  
except me. In this deserted area belonged the most beatutiful amber  
rose trees and plants I've ever seen.  
Passing a familier plant I quickly began to walk faster to get to my  
nearby meditiation area.  
But as I got close to my area I noticed a person in the  
distance,close to what looked like floating bolders.  
I fastly, jumped to my right into a pile of leaves and sprinted as  
fast as I could to get to a better angle. I got as close to him as I  
could; so close I could see his sweat pour down his darkened face.  
He was something I've never seen before. He was a copper color with  
dark black long hair thar ran down his face, with developed biceps  
ripping through his clothes.  
What is he doing I thought, never seeing these abilities before.  
But as he performed diffrent moves I could sense what he was.  
"Earthbender.." I whispered trying to move my hands over my mouth  
as fast as I could.  
"Who said that?" he exclaimed with a very deep voice. I stepped  
back a few steps and I could see him shrinking already. "Theres no  
point in leaving I'll find you," he said in an uninviting tone.  
I decided right there I had two options: go and run home or go and  
introduce your self politley. So instead I chose the third choice.  
"I know you're an earthbender," I said after reviling myself from  
the trees.  
He spun around to find me starring at him " And who might you be?"  
"I am Hua from fire noble family. I seen you earthbend a moment ago  
so don't deny it!"  
He then looked at me with a grin as if I told a joke"I know, I would  
never deny my abilities, it what makes me who I am."  
I looked away to stare at the closest tree I could.  
"Well my name Is Jang lee from fire noodles nobility," he mocked me,  
marching in place and talking in a sturn voice.  
"Are you mocking fire nobility? That is treason in it's self!"  
"Listen I'm just kidding don't get crazy ok? How about we sit down  
and have some tea and noodles," he said ushering me to his picnic area.  
"Are you crazy! First you threaten fire nobility and you earthbend  
and you think that's ok!"  
"Pretty much,"  
"Well than ok," I said walking to him to sit down.  
"Here is some brindle tea," he said offering me a cup.  
"Thank you," I said taking it in my hands and taking a sip" mmm...  
spicy tea?" I asked.  
"Yes but it's very good. It's my fathers signature recipe," he said  
giving me a quick smile.  
"Well it's very good," I said drinking some more tea"wait brindle  
tea?"  
"Yup,why?"  
"So that means it has pepper in it like the other recepies right?"  
"Yes what's wrong,"  
I through the rest of the tea out into the grass besides it. I ran  
up already feeling it come up. The energy moving down my body giving  
me chills. My face moveing on it's own.  
"You look like you're going to sneeze," Jang Lee said.  
"Ha..ha..hahaha Chooo!" I exclaimed releasing so much energy  
launching me 10 feet into the sky. "Whoa!"I said landing on my ass.  
"Whoa how did you?"Jang begin to ask "you're an airbender!" he said  
excidently, lighting up his whole face.  
"No I'm not,"I said trying to get  
up from getting thrown 10 ft in the air "I just jump ten feet in the  
air,"  
"Well if you don't want to admit it, but you are, it' apart of you"'  
I turned my head as tears came to flood my face " I have discraced  
my family and my nation,"  
Jang lee rushed to my side "Hey listen the wars over it's ok to be  
an airbender. It's actualy a very good thing to be they were looking  
for some airbenders to rebuild the air nomads."  
"Really?" I asked "will you help me?"  
"Of course I will but how?"  
"Well there's scrolls in the library on how to bend. There's  
probably many scrolls on the air nomads and bending air."  
"What? Would they have earthbending scrolls? Wait ÿ there's no librab  
y in the fire nation with bending scrolls.. I've looked,"  
"Well have you ever looked in the royal libraby?" I said smiling.

"You sure we can be in here?" Jang asked as we walked through the  
royal librarys doors.  
"Well I can, I come here all the time to come and read," I said as  
we walked by the librarian "he's with me." I told the librarian.  
"Ahh ok, can I help you with something in perticular ?"  
"Yes you can actualy Alfy where is the scrolls on the air nomads?" I  
asked.  
"They are right in that aisle, what for ?"  
"For personal research," Jang then nudged me" oh and earthbending  
scrolls.  
The librarian raised an eyebrown in question but then lowered it "They  
should be right over there?" He said as he pointed in the eisle across  
the air nomadic eilse.  
"Is it if I go to the air nomadic scrolls and he goes that way?" I  
asked pointing to the earthbending scrolls.  
"Just for you "Tapping on my nose.  
"Thank you Alfy!" I said walking to the air nomad scrolls as Jang  
walked to the opisite direction.  
I walked up and down the long eisle to see if I could find any scrolls  
I needed. But as I looked I found one scroll in perticular that talked  
of the nomadic lifestyle. After about a minute I had a couple scrolls  
on the lifestyle and the actual bending art.  
"Ok Alfy here are mine and uah his," I said pointing to Jang as he  
came to the counter setting his scrolls sown " just put them all under  
my name"

From that day in the library me and Janglee were inceprible.  
Everyday after tutoring I would walk to the Manzae park our secret  
area to practice to arts that were both diffrent in their own forms.  
"Hua when are you going to tell you're parents?" Janglee asked as  
we were walking out the park from a long days practice.  
"I don't know yet, I may never tell them,"  
"Well I was thinking to travel to Ba Sing Sae to practice with the  
worlds strongest earthbender." he said pulling his bag over his  
shoulder.  
I stopped in my tracks"You're leaving me?"  
"Well I need to do this. Come with me Hua we can travel to the Air  
temples and find the Avatar to do Youre destiny,"  
I looked at him and seen ambition in his eyes. I knew he really  
wanted to do this"I-" I began to say before we heard a few grunts  
begind us.  
"What was that?" Janglee asked.  
I grabbed Janglees hand"Come on!"  
We ran as fast as we could through the trees an around the bushes.  
When we came up to see them; we've seen a girl with a blue dress  
with a babyblie necklace on her neck,a boy around my age with mastery  
airbending arrows down his body, and finally none other than our  
own,my dads dear friend, Firelord Zuko...

So how was it? I know it didn't show a lot of the Original characters  
yet but I needed to introduce the characters. Plz review to tell me  
any suggestions and I will be soon to update soon:P:)!

Sent from my iPod


	2. There Eyes Gaze

The story starts off in the battle only in Aangs point of view for a  
while... Enjoy :)

Aangs POV:  
I looked around the forests, as I used my glider to blow benders back.  
"There's too many of them!" Katara exclaimed bending water tides from  
a nearby stream.  
I examined the forest, while still fighting off the benders."Meet me  
in the field up ahead!" I screamed to Katara and Zuko.  
I opened my glider and used it as I began to fly, focusing on dogging  
trees and fire blasts. I examined up ahead seeing the field up ahead.  
I breathed in as much air as my lungs could take in, then BOOM!  
I landed straight in the field blasting strong wind gusts through  
the nearby trees. I turned to my right seeing Zuko round house kick  
someone, and then at Katara as she bent an ice shield to protect  
herself as they both moved to the field.  
What can we do I thought, turning around to see behind me. But when  
I turned around in my surprise, instead of seeing another tree I seen  
the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long majestic black  
hair running down her back, with beautiful ghostly grey eyes hard to  
move away.  
I forced my eyes to move from the beautiful statue back into the  
battle. I bent a giant bolder from the ground and through it at the  
nearest person besides me.  
"What do-" Katara began to say, but before she could finish her  
sentence they all disappear leaving behind smoke.  
I used my glider and bent a vortex to clear the smoke.  
Zuko retreaded from his defensive stance "They used a firebending  
trick to escape," Zuko began to say "but I've never seen it done  
without fire."  
"So who do you think done it?" Katara asked staring into Zukos eyes.  
Ever since the war was over, the two of them have grown closer  
together in a way I wished Katara and I can be towards each other.  
"Hey who are you?" I asked the mystery people, as Katara and Zuko  
asked in confusion.  
"I am Hua and this is Ty Lee," she said moving her hands to point to  
her and Ty Lee "I... I.. I am glad to meet the Avatar and fire lord  
Zuko." she said bowing.  
"No need to bow and call me Aang," I said bending an airball to her.  
"Hello I'm Katara from the southern water tribe," Katara said  
greeting Hua and Janglee.  
I looked back at Hua to see her starring at me, and unknowingly I  
was starring back into her eyes. Starring into her eyes I saw things I  
haven't seen in a long time ,airbenders in the nomads, and airbending  
with one another. It was as peaceful as it was before the war.  
"Ahh Aang?" Zuko said nudging me out of my trance "we have to go." I  
looked over to Katara who was already walking with Zuko waving goodbye  
to Hua.  
Leaving already? I thought looking back at Hua.  
"Umm I know we only met but I was wondering if uahh-" I began to say.  
"Dinner tonight?" she asked. I nodded in return yes."Meet me at the  
Dawns Dragon." she said kissing my cheek.  
Whoa did that just happen?

{Third person point of view}  
Hua walked down the same path home with Janglee as she always did  
after practice. Although walking down the rugged path Hua was more  
excited than she's ever been before.  
"And did you see the way he looked at me when I kissed him!" Hua  
asked jumping all around Janglee.  
"Yes YES!" Janglee exclaimed towards Hua.  
Hua looked down towards the ground as she slowed her pace.  
"Oh," Hua said.  
"I'm sorry Hua for yelling at you I know you're really excited and  
you should be," Janglee said "but it's just you have found you're  
destiny and you found someone to love you. Yet no one will ever love  
me.."  
Hua looked over to Janglee who had tears flooding his eyes. Hua  
stopped the two of them.  
"Hey you will find someone to love you,"  
"No I won't. I am ugly and no one will ever love me."  
"Hey! Cut that out you are beautiful in any way you want! You will  
find someone to love you for YOU! Not because of what you look but  
because they love you," Hua immediately moved her body in a ballerina  
like body to her friend, then hugged him passionately as best friends  
do under dusks sunlight.  
"Hey it's almost night," Janglee whipped his tears from his eyes  
"you have to get ready for your date,":)

So what did you think? Leave your comments please! And I'll update  
very soon! 


End file.
